City of the Damned
by Libby Sarah
Summary: Years after the Scouts fought their last battle, a new evil is born...
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: I wrote this a couple years ago, and finally decided to post it here. It takes place a few years after Sailor Moon Stars. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Village of the Damned or Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form! I only borrowed them for this fic!  
  
~Prologue~  
  
   
  
Serena grinned as she opened the pink envelope Lita had sent her. Her eyes grew wider as she read the invitation inside:  
  
Miss Lita Kino  
  
Requests your presence  
  
On September 7th  
  
At 8:00 p.m.  
  
Dinner will be served  
  
At 9:00 p.m.  
  
Please RSVP at 555-4138  
  
Serena dialed her friend's number immediately. She knew this party had to be to celebrate Lita's moving into her new apartment. It was all the two talked about lately. As if all the pain of Lita's parents' deaths had gone since she decided to move. And the apartment was near the hospital were Amy worked, and the Elementary School where Mina coached volleyball, so Lita wasn't far from friends.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lita, I just got your invitation in the mail. Count me in!"  
  
"Great!" Lita affirmed. "Raye just needs to let me know if she's coming. She's been meditating a lot lately, ever since she took over the temple."  
  
"Ever since her grandfather died." Added Serena.  
  
"Yeah. But I know she'll come. Chad can run the place for one night."  
  
"Sure. So, what do you have planned for the evening? Besides a yummy dinner, of course?"  
  
"Of course. Well, I was thinking a game or two, oh, and I have some new CD's, and we can talk, and…well, we'll think of something."  
  
"Sounds like fun. We need to do some catching up, don't we?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it, Lita."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Hey, Serena?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You can bring Luna if you want. Mina will be bringing Artemis."  
  
"Aw, come on, Lita." Serena complained. "It's a party. For humans. The cats will be bored to tears."  
  
"Maybe not…and ever since you moved in with Darien, and Mina got her own place down the street from the school, I haven't seen much of them." Lita sounded upset, like she actually missed being told to study, keep her mind off of boys, and concentrate on fighting the Negaverse and such from two felines. Serena agreed that she'd bring Luna.  
  
"Thanks for the invite."  
  
"No problem. Bye, Serena."  
  
"Bye." 


	2. Blackout

~Chapter One-Blackout~  
  
Lita's new apartment was spacious, but much homier than her old one, Amy observed. The kitchen was small, but big enough for Lita's baking utensils. The off-white carpet made Lita's living room very cozy. Bright pictures hung on the cream-colored walls, and lights were placed in many corners. The brand new, white couch she was sitting on with pink and orange throw pillows was comfortable and beautiful to look at. Amy smiled. Lita had done a wonderful job with the place. Raye arrived next. Her ever-long, raven hair was tied back from her face, and Lita could tell she had been awake for many nights.  
  
"Thanks, Lita." Raye said hoarsely, flopping on the couch beside Amy. "You don't know how much I needed this party. Running the temple almost by myself is harder than I thought." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And I miss Grandpa." Amy put an arm around her friend and sighed.  
  
"We're here for you, Raye. All five of us. We may not see each other that often anymore, but I know we all still care about one another. We'll help you through this." Raye smiled and gave her friend a hug. Amy always knew how to cheer her up.  
  
"Mina and Serena should be here by now." Lita remarked, though something in her voice hinted that she was thinking about something else. Just as Amy and Raye were about to ask what Lita was hiding, two knocks came at the door. Lita opened it and grinned. Their stood Mina holding Artemis, and Serena holding Luna.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Serena let Luna climb on her shoulders. "I met Mina at the school and helped her practice her bumps and sets."  
  
Mina grinned. Five years ago, Serena would have tried to serve a volleyball, and missed, hitting herself in the face. But nowadays, the still Meatball-Headed woman was more balanced and graceful. On her way to becoming a fine queen.  
  
"I walked with her here, and Luna and Artemis met us in the hallway."  
  
"Wonderful to see you again, Lita." Luna hopped down from Serena's shoulders and walked over to the brunette's feet, rubbing against her legs and purring. Lita smiled and picked her up.  
  
"Glad to see you, too, Luna."  
  
Artemis was about to go over to Lita as well, but he sniffed the air suddenly, and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Fish?" He asked excitedly. Mina frowned.  
  
"Artemis, I don't believe you!" She told her cat as she and Serena entered the apartment.  
  
"It's okay, Mina." Lita laughed. "I'm frying a perch for Luna and Artemis, and making chicken stir-fry for us."  
  
"Enough about the food," said Raye. "Let's do some catching up!" The women and cats agreed, and soon they were laughing and talking; reminiscing about good times and bad. Eventually, the conversation shifted to the times they became Sailor Scouts.  
  
"It was unbelievable," Serena recalled. "I mean, I got a talking cat, superpowers, and a whole new life in one day!"  
  
"I got new friends." Amy grinned.  
  
"I strengthened my natural powers," Raye added.  
  
"I worked out my problems and didn't fight so much," Lita sighed happily.  
  
"I became an idol!" Mina beamed. Serena threw an orange pillow at her head, which she caught and threw back, giggling. "V for Victory!"  
  
"Oh, you girls were great! Never gave up!" Luna complimented.  
  
"You faced the toughest battles of your live while growing up." Artemis commended them. A knock at the door caused them all to turn in that direction, then everyone stared at Lita.  
  
"Who's that, Lita?" Amy asked, confused by her friend's sudden sigh of relief.  
  
"I thought she wasn't coming for a while, there." Lita mumbled as she got up and opened the door.  
  
There, in the hallway, wearing her favorite purple designer suit, was Setsuna.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So sorry I'm late, Lita," Setsuna broke the strong silence that had taken over.  
  
"It's okay, Setsuna." Lita closed the door behind her. "Better late than never." She turned to the other women, Luna, and Artemis.  
  
"I hope you guys don't mind that I invited Setsuna."  
  
"Of course not." Mina shook her head. "I guess I just didn't expect to see her tonight."  
  
"Perfectly alright, Mina." Setsuna assured her, taking a seat in the white chair across from her, Raye, and Amy. "It's wonderful to see you all again."  
  
"Funny story," began Lita. "I was at a café with Ken, and he was telling me how sorry he was that he couldn't come to my house-warming party, when I saw Setsuna at a table not too far from ours. I asked Ken if he would mind if I gave his invitation to a friend, and, being the sweet guy he is, Ken smiled and told me not to waste that card and go right ahead. And I did." Lita grinned. "You could call Setsuna the Guest of Honor."  
  
"Sounds good," Raye agreed. She closed her eyes and smelled the kitchen air. "Smells good, too."  
  
"Why thank you, Raye. And yes, dinner's almost ready." Lita winked. She got up again and went to the kitchen to check on the food.  
  
"Setsuna," Serena spoke up, "how's Reenie?" All the girls seemed to be interested in this question; Setsuna beamed.  
  
"Small Lady isn't so small anymore." She started. "Oh, she's growing up so fast, and learning so much. Reenie will make a fine queen one day."  
  
"Does she have many friends?" Asked Amy. Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Three girls, Sarah, Quinna, and Belle, and two boys, Matthew and Tucker. They all get along quite well, and Small Lady enjoys their company. She is doing wonderfully."  
  
"And how are the King and Queen?" Inquired Raye.  
  
"Their highnesses are in good health, and are enjoying watching their daughter grow up." Setsuna thought for a minute, then added, "And the Scouts of the future are good as well."  
  
"Dinner's ready, girls!" Lita announced. Raye helped Serena up from the floor, then picked up the cats and handed Luna to her with a smile. It was amazing the progress the two had made over the years. There were almost like sisters. The table in the small dinning room had six chairs on either side-one for the cats to share-and another at the head of the head of the table for Setsuna. Lita brought out the fish first, as the cat jumped onto their chair.  
  
"Thank you, Lita." Luna said as she began her meal.  
  
"Ditto." Artemis dug in heartily. The soup and salad came out next. Amy blinked in surprise. "You mean, we're having soup, salad, and stir-fry?" She asked. "That's quite a big meal!" Lita laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but when have you ever known me to make a meager meal?" At this, Amy smiled and nodded. After everyone had eaten, the women and cats talked about the more recent events in their lives. The felines soon literally tired of such talk, and laid down on top of Lita's white armchair.  
  
"All of you seem to be doing so well, and I'm truly proud. You're doing the things you've wanted to do for a long time." Setsuna beamed. Everyone immediately felt sorry for her. Setsuna was a dear friend, and all she was allowed to do was guard the Gate of Time for eternity. Although she didn't show it, Setsuna was terribly lonely and longed for an infinite stay on earth.  
  
"Setsuna," Mina began, "if you're here, who's watching the Gate of Time?"  
  
"I only used to leave the Gate when the Scouts needed me, and yesterday I saw something in a vision that told me you'd all be in grave danger." Her smile faded long ago; she took a deep breath and half-smiled. "But I must have been wrong. At least nothing did happen and everyone is safe."  
  
"Thank God." Serena nodded.  
  
"I'm not sure you're wrong, Setsuna." Raye spoke up. "I feel something-like bad vibes. But I can't be positive."  
  
"Maybe we should all be careful driving home." Suggested Amy. "It's raining and we're all tired. Perhaps that's it." The others agreed. It was then that Lita's grandfather clock struck the first chime of midnight.  
  
"Well, I best be getting back," Setsuna started as she rose and hugged her friends. "Thank you for the wonderful evening."  
  
The fourth chime.  
  
"Me, too." Mina yawned. "Great party, Lita."  
  
The sixth.  
  
"See you soon." Amy smiled as she helped Serena up from the floor.  
  
The eighth.  
  
Raye, too, stood and sighed, her eyes barely staying open long enough to give Lita a hug.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lita asked, shaking Raye a little.  
  
"Yeah, just tired."  
  
Setsuna stiffened, but before she could even blink, her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. The other women went to help her, but, almost one by one, each fell faint as well.  
  
And the clock struck twelve. 


	3. Aftermath

~Chapter Two-Aftermath~  
  
Lita forced her tired eyes open and waited for them to adjust to the dark room. She hadn't remembered falling asleep or turning out the lights.  
  
"Lita…?" Amy moaned and sat up. "What time is it?"  
  
Lita used the couch to push herself up and flipped on the light switch, then glanced at the grandfather clock. She gasped and put a hand to her heart.  
  
"Amy, it's six in the morning!" She told her friend.  
  
"What?!" Amy shot up and got to her feet. "I'm late for work!"  
  
"Guys…" Raye sat up slowly and faced Lita and Amy. "What's going on? Why'd we all fall asleep?" It was true. Raye, Mina, Serena, and Setsuna were all still on Lita's living room floor; of the four, only Raye had awoken.  
  
"The last thing I remember is saying goodbye to all of you." Lita rubbed at her eyes. "Then, just now, waking up on the floor."  
  
"I knew I was tired last night, but," Raye began. She stopped herself when she realized this was serious, and stood as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lita…" Amy gathered her purse and coat in a hurry.  
  
"No, Ames, it's okay." Lita hugged her then opened the door.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Soon after Amy had left, Serena, Setsuna, and Mina all yawned and stretched.  
  
"Lita?" Mina, rubbed at her eyes as well and forced her fatigued body to get up. "Did I sleep over last night?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." Lita's worried face startled Serena, who quickly jolted up and grabbed her cat. Luna awoke with a start and she, too, gasped at the time.  
  
"Serena! Darien must be terribly worried about you!" Luna yelled.  
  
"Something happened to us last night." Setsuna whispered almost to herself.  
  
"Obviously!" Shouted Serena, more concerned about Darien's wrath than what occurred the night before.  
  
"I remember the stroke of midnight, and then, waking up here." Setsuna continued. "I assume we all do. There's something not quite right with any of it. My vision was right after all. You were all in grave danger last night." She paused, then rose and walked to the door. "And somehow, so was I."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next few days were a blur to Lita. She felt almost sick ever since the party, and tried quite hard to figure out what had happened that night. It wasn't until Raye visited her one night she was actually forced to do something. The two decided to watch some movies together, to take their minds off the their troubles.  
  
"Do you want me to make some popcorn, Raye?" Lita asked, getting up.  
  
"Sure." Raye answered, then picked up the movie cover to read the description on the back. Lita walked only a few steps toward the kitchen when a wave of nausea hit her and she groped for the counter, swaying.  
  
"Lita, are you okay?" Raye observed her friend's actions worriedly.  
  
"I think so," Lita replied, her balance slightly restored. Raye frowned, not convinced, but Lita smiled back at her, heading toward the cupboard quickly. It was then, for the second time in only days, Lita grew extremely tired, and everything eventually went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Much to her surprise, Lita awoke in a hospital bed. Glancing at a clock on the nightstand next to her, Lita's eyes widened. Two o' clock in the morning! Her eyes wandered around the room. Raye sat in a brown chair across from Lita's bed, asleep, with her red jacket covering her like a blanket. "Raye…" Lita whispered. Raye didn't stir. "Oh, where's Serena when you need her?" She added to herself. "Raye!" The raven-haired woman opened her own eyes sleepily, then bolted up when she realized it was Lita calling to her. She wasn't the only surprised person.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Miss Kino." Amy greeted as she walking into Lita's room, chart in hand. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I remember falling; getting sick, and drowsy…" Lita recalled. Her face contorted. "Amy, we didn't…it didn't happen again, did it?"  
  
"No, Lita." Amy put the chart down and took her friend's hand in her own. "It didn't happen again." But there was something in Amy's eyes, something that didn't tell the whole truth.  
  
"So, what did happen to me, Amy?" Lita inquired. Raye and Amy exchanged fearful glances, as if they wished she hadn't wanted to know.  
  
"When you blacked out, Raye called the hospital. I checked you out, Lita, and the test results came back an hour ago…" Amy was hesitant.  
  
"And…?" Lita blinked expectantly.  
  
"And…" Amy repeated, clearing her throat, "…you're pregnant."  
  
At first, Lita could not speak. She sucked in her breath whispered, "That's impossible."  
  
"I know this must be quite a surprise for you." Amy sighed. "I'm very bewildered myself."  
  
"I've never…" Lita found her voice again. "Never…had…never done…anything!"  
  
"You haven't?" Raye spoke up.  
  
"Have you?" Questioned Lita, immediately ashamed.  
  
"No," Raye answered, "I just meant, you have a point. How could this pregnancy be possible if…you've never…?"  
  
"Amy?" Lita turned to her friend for an explanation.  
  
"Well, first, I have to tell you that I'm the only doctor who knows the whole truth about this. It's never happened before, and that means if any of the other doctors knew, you, Lita, would become a scientific experiment." Lita nodded, taking a deep breath. "Second, I've done my best to date the 'conception', and what I came to the conclusion of…was…" Amy stammered.  
  
"Please, Amy, just tell me!" Lita demanded.  
  
"The night of your party."  
  
"That's when we all blacked out." Lita swallowed, fear welling up inside her.  
  
"There's more." Amy licked her lips nervously.  
  
"I don't want to frighten you, Lita, but I have to tell you…"  
  
"Go ahead." Lita nodded.  
  
"Being a doctor, I've always kept myself fit, therefore, I always know when my body's trying to tell me something. I checked myself out this morning on my break…the results were clear." With Amy's next words, Lita's fears were confirmed. "I'm pregnant, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lita laid on her couch, staring at the ceiling. A week or so had gone by; she hadn't really cared enough to keep track of the days. Looking back at the recent evens made her frown. Raye was immediately examined as well. Sure enough, she was with child, also. Mina and Serena were informed, tested, and each took the news differently. Serena cried. She didn't want to tell Darien, though she knew it was inevitable. Serena had been a mess, sobbing and asking,  
  
"What about Reenie? I thought she was my one and only child! This can't be Reenie! Not yet!" And she crumpled into a nearby chair, bawling. Mina, on the other hand, had taken the news quite well.  
  
"Remember the time you guys had the flu and I took care of you?" She reminded them.  
  
"Unfortunately." Raye mumbled. Amy nudged her, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, it will be like that. I'll have a sense of responsibility." Then, sighing, she added, "But I'll have to take maternity leave from the elementary school."  
  
And that had been that. Sure, they all were still skeptical as to why and how they'd suddenly all become pregnant, but they'd also been afraid to find the answers.  
  
There was just one problem left: what about Setsuna?  
  
Now, Lita shifted uneasily on the couch. Setsuna didn't know. What if she had returned to the Gate of Time already? And months later, when it was time to deliver, would she be able to leave the Gate, just to have the baby? What if she couldn't?  
  
"No." Lita shook her head and sat up. She wouldn't think the worst for Setsuna. The Scout of Time probably knew. But still… Without a second thought, Lita reached for the phone and dialed the Cherry Hill Temple's number.  
  
"Hello?" Chad answered.  
  
"Chad, it's me, Lita Kino. Can I speak to Raye?"  
  
"Sure, Lita. Just a sec." A click; the phone being set down. A few seconds later, Raye picked up.  
  
"Raye, it's me, Lita. I know it's been years, but…well, I need to talk with all of you guys. Can I call a Scout meeting at your temple?"  
  
"Of course." Raye's voice showed signs of slight alarm. "I'll call Amy and Serena, and you can call Mina."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Raye."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Chad's sweeping the stairs," Raye told her friends, "so he won't bother us."  
  
"I haven't been here for so long," breathed Amy.  
  
"It's exactly like I remember it." Mina smiled at Raye brightly.  
  
"Grandpa wouldn't want any fancy changes, and neither would I." Raye explained, half-smiling.  
  
"You're in better spirits." Observed Serena, sighing.  
  
"I realized that Grandpa would have wanted me to be happy and get on with my life. And the fire readings I've been doing lately have helped."  
  
"Would the fire tell us what's going on?" Lita ventured softly. Raye's half- smile faded and she sighed additionally.  
  
"Guys, come on in and sit down," she advised them, pointing to the Fire Room. "If there's any chance of finding out the truth, I'll find it with you guys by my side." All five knelt down; Raye in front of the fire and the other four women behind her. Raye clasped her hands together. They closed their eyes, clearing their minds, concentrating on the flickering orange flames. "Oh, Great Fire, please tell me what's happening to us!" A large flame leapt above them, causing screams and cries of fear. Raye chanted almost inaudibly, and the fire ceased its terror. The flames subsided, and Raye turned to her friends.  
  
"What is it?" asked Serena instantly. "Raye, what's going on?" The blond's desperation for the truth made the priestess bite her lip. "Tell me!"  
  
"The fire…doesn't sense that an enemy did this…"  
  
"Well, thank God!" Mina breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So, it's…it's not my fault!" Serena screamed defensively. "I told Darien I didn't know how it happened, and he said he didn't care, as long as I was okay! It's not my fault!"  
  
"We know it isn't your fault, you Meatball Head!" Shouted Raye, the challenge of the old Fighter coming to the surface. "No one ever said it was! All we know is that there is evil inside us!" Raye looked away from her friends, swallowing.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Before any of them could give it a second thought, Luna and Artemis bounded into the room, out of breath.  
  
"We've…..we've…..found Setsuna!" Luna panted, collapsing on the floor. "She was…..meditating……in the…..park."  
  
"Did you….find out…..anything….about the…..pregnancies?" Inquired Artemis, also heaving breaths.  
  
"Yeah. The fire got out of control, and when I asked it was evil it sensed, it told me the evil was growing inside us." Raye glanced up.  
  
"Does Setsuna know?"  
  
"She might….." Luna stood up shakily. "All of….you must come….with Artemis and…..myself. We'll bring……you to her….."  
  
No sooner had the two cats started to run again had the girls raced after them, in pursuit of Setsuna. Hopefully, it wasn't too late to convince her to stay.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Setsuna!" Mina called out. She ran ahead of the group and fell on her knees in front of the Scout of Time. Setsuna, who'd been sitting cross- legged against a large oak tree, now opened her red eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Mina."  
  
"Setsuna, do you know?" Amy wondered, concerned.  
  
"Yes, I do." Setsuna's smile disappeared. "I saw horrible visions. Only…"  
  
"Only, what?" Lita sat beside her.  
  
"I could not see everything. I could see danger, and…death…but nothing was clear. It's as if someone-or something-doesn't was me to know."  
  
"There's still an unanswered question." Raye reminded them. "The fire told me the unborn children are evil. Setsuna says she saw visions of death and danger. The question is…" Raye paused, almost willing herself not to say it. "Will be have our babies?" The long silence that followed made them all uneasy. There was so much to think about; so much to fear. It wasn't just the responsibility of having a baby-diapers, feedings, and caring for the children-though that was part of it. Their biggest fear was that these children would be born evil. They could be wrong; how each of the women hoped the fire and visions were wrong. Say there were physical defects? After all, each one of them had blacked out, unable to recall the events that involved them that night. So, it took all of Mina's courage to be the first to say,  
  
"I will."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at her, blinking.  
  
"Are you sure you've thought this through well enough?" Serena asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I have." Mina nodded.  
  
"My mom and I weren't always on the best of terms, but I knew she loved me, and she was proud she had me. I want to feel that same kind of pride. I want to be a mother."  
  
"And the evil factor doesn't matter at all?" Serena raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I didn't say it didn't matter," Mina argued, "but how evil can a baby be? Nothing I can't handle." A moment passed, and Lita, too, nodded.  
  
"I'm tough enough to handle this! I used to take challenges all the time. Why should this one get to me?"  
  
"You mustn't only do it for the sake of taking a challenge," Setsuna admonished. "You have to really want to do it."  
  
"I do. I want my baby." Lita looked at the others expectantly.  
  
"I'd make an ideal mother, I think." Amy added. "I would know whenever he or she is sick, what to feed it, and what to do to help it grow."  
  
"Your own little science experiment." Mina joked, grinning.  
  
"Actually, Amy, wouldn't a baby take too much time away from being a doctor?" Raye pointed out.  
  
"Normally, it would. But I've put in so many more hours than some of the doctors at the hospital, I'm up for a few days off." Serena and Raye still hadn't had their say. Setsuna stared at her hands, still thinking it over.  
  
"I…don't know," Raye began. "I have a temple to run…"  
  
"Setsuna, if Reenie's not my first born…" Serena swallowed. "I mean, this can't be Reenie… How will this effect Crystal Tokyo?" The Scout of Time looked up slowly.  
  
"I never saw this when I saw the future, your highness." Setsuna's eyes began to water. "I'm afraid for Small Lady! If she's not born in the present, she doesn't exist in the future!" Setsuna buried her face in her arms as she pulled her knees up against her chest. Serena felt guilty for her outburst, and put an arm around her friend.  
  
"Raye," Mina spoke up, "you could always hire more help at the temple. I mean, I know there's Chad-and he could help you out with the baby, too-but you could have a few more people to work there." She paused, smiling. "We could help each other."  
  
"We're not trying to pressure you into having it," Lita explained. "Only helping you to consider all the options." She put a hand on Raye's shoulder. "But you'll never be the same if you lose it." Raye thought about everything her friends had said. Three of them were going ahead with the unplanned-and, up until now, unwanted-pregnancies. Two of them didn't think it was right. The fire gave her a reading of evil; Setsuna's visions confirmed it. Then Raye repeated Lita's words in her mind. You'll never be the same if you lose it.  
  
"I'll…I'll do it." Raye took a deep breath. "With my friends' help, I can do this." At this, something impulsive came from Serena. If the other women hadn't been sitting down, the shock would have caused their legs to give out.  
  
"Me, too." No hysteria, no tears. Serena stood and put a slightly trembling hand to her abdomen. "Darien told me things happen for a reason. So I'll take this chance. It may not bee what was written in the future, but there's a reason for it." One by one, the five hugged. Silence didn't matter to them; nothing mattered. The feeling of happiness that the Sailor Scouts were going to be mothers together was overwhelming. They began crying, joyously and falteringly, not sure what to anticipate. Setsuna looked up at them and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I, also, will have my child." She told them softly. All five turned toward her and blinked in disbelief. "I've seen visions-I usually trust them-but they're much too hazy and vague, and something tells me it will be okay." Setsuna joined her friends, but instead of hugging them, she took a step back cautiously. "I'm only permitted to stay in the past until my child is born. After that, I will take the baby back to the future. I want to be near Small Lady…" It was no use arguing. She had agreed to have her baby with them; that was enough.  
  
So began the days of nameless evil. 


	4. A NotSoBlessed Event

~Chapter Three-A Not-So-Blessed Event~  
  
Months later, on a warm spring night, Serena awoke suddenly and felt her abdomen.  
  
"Darien!" She whispered, shaking him fiercely. "Muffin, it's time to go!"  
  
No sooner had the words been said than Darien bolted awake; he rushed effortlessly around the room, grabbing Serena's things as she dressed.  
  
"Are you ready to have a Meatball Head junior?" He teased sleepily. Serena nodded.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You're lucky this kid isn't yours!" Screamed Serena, tightening her grip on Darien's collar. "If you had done this to me, I'd kill you!"  
  
Darien winced, but continued to coach Serena. Sweat poured down from her forehead; she pushed again, then fell back on the pillow.  
  
"One more! You can do it!" The doctor urged. Serena, crying from pain and fatigue, gave one final, hard push. A baby screamed just as loud as she had, flailing its tiny arms. Darien peered at it and grinned.  
  
"We have a daughter, Serena!" He announced, squeezing her hand. Serena half- smiled and laid back in her bed. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Nothing evil about that," she whispered before she fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Would you like to hold your son?" The nurse asked softly. Setsuna looked up and, barely noticeable by the nurse, she shuddered.  
  
"No, thank you." Setsuna answered, turning her head away.  
  
"I understand," the nurse nodded. "You must still be tired."  
  
"It's not that-" Setsuna began. She cut herself off when she remembered what the others had told her. Every mother held her new baby once it was born. Those who didn't love and care for their children got them taken away. Setsuna took a deep breath and held out her arms. "I'll hold him."  
  
The second the nurse left, Setsuna stared at her son with disdain and utter hate. In all the years she'd been the Keeper of Time, never had she wished more for death upon anyone or anything. That's what put the most fear in her heart: wishing that the seemingly-harmless child she'd just brought into the world would die, and not fulfil the prophecy in her vision.  
  
The boy, who had momentarily opened his blue eyes, seemed to sense the coldness, hatred, and fear from his mother. He gave her a sad look, then closed his eyes and fell asleep again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Crysta's got my crystal blue eyes." Serena observed aloud, beaming with pride.  
  
"Erin's got lovely blue eyes as well," Amy informed them absently. She was too busy holding her own child to give it a second thought. They all were.  
  
Darien, Chad, and Ken were in the hospital cafeteria. Serena, with daughter, Crysta; Amy, with daughter, Erin; Raye, with son, Dominique; Lita, with daughter, Laura, and Mina, with son, Adam, were all sitting in Serena's room, holding their children and talking.  
  
"Laura's going to be strong like her mama." Lita sat up straighter and laughed.  
  
"I still can't believe I'm a mother," Raye remarked, gazing lovingly at her son.  
  
"I hear ya, Raye." Mina carefully shifted Adam in her arms. "My days will be complete now."  
  
A knock came at the door and all five women looked up. A nurse was pushing another wheelchair into the already packed room. In it was Setsuna, holding, as if for show, her son. "What's his name?" Asked Mina. Setsuna only stared at the wall, her face expressionless.  
  
"Are you okay, Setsuna?" Lita put a hand on her friend's shoulder, frowning. That seemed to bring her back; she blinked and swallowed.  
  
"I'm fine." Setsuna assured them. She cleared her throat softly. "His name is Donovan." But sharing this didn't cause her to break a smile, or change her mood in any way.  
  
"He's beautiful," Raye complimented. "And he's healthy, I'm assuming."  
  
"Yes, a beautiful, healthy baby boy." Repeated Setsuna, looking at the sleeping horror in her arms.  
  
"Well," started Serena, wetting her lips, "when the babies are a little bit older, we're going to have another party. Will you come? Raye said would cold have it at her temple, which isn't far. And you should stay here for awhile anyway. For yourself and for Donovan." Serena smiled hopefully.  
  
"No." Setsuna shook her head. "As soon as my body adjusts, I shall bring this…..Donovan back to Crystal Tokyo with me. The King and Queen will help me raise him." Any grins or happy gazes suddenly faded. Laura stirred slightly, but no one, not even Lita, noticed.  
  
"You can't leave!" Serena shouted.  
  
"I am obligated to guard the Gate of Time-not some child that came into my life!" Setsuna snapped. Donovan's eyes fluttered uneasily, but his mother wouldn't have noticed if she were looking right at him.  
  
"Then why did you have your son in the first place?" Argued Amy.  
  
"Like I said before, my visions were unclear. I would be forever in guilt had I terminated an innocent child." She took a deep, troubled breath. "Only now I know better." Setsuna faced Serena. "Would you please ring for the nurse? I'm very tired." Serena gave Setsuna a disappointed look, but buzzed for the nurse, despite her urge to try and convince her friend to stay. The nurse came and stood in the doorway expectantly. "May I please go back to my room?" Setsuna requested. The nurse nodded and pulled her wheelchair slowly out of the room, as the other five women watched sadly. Instantly in unison, Laura and Donovan howled and shrieked.  
  
That was the last time they ever saw Setsuna and her son together.  
  
~Chapter Three-A Not-So-Blessed Event~  
  
Months later, on a warm spring night, Serena awoke suddenly and felt her abdomen.  
  
"Darien!" She whispered, shaking him fiercely. "Muffin, it's time to go!"  
  
No sooner had the words been said than Darien bolted awake; he rushed effortlessly around the room, grabbing Serena's things as she dressed.  
  
"Are you ready to have a Meatball Head junior?" He teased sleepily. Serena nodded.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You're lucky this kid isn't yours!" Screamed Serena, tightening her grip on Darien's collar. "If you had done this to me, I'd kill you!"  
  
Darien winced, but continued to coach Serena. Sweat poured down from her forehead; she pushed again, then fell back on the pillow.  
  
"One more! You can do it!" The doctor urged. Serena, crying from pain and fatigue, gave one final, hard push. A baby screamed just as loud as she had, flailing its tiny arms. Darien peered at it and grinned.  
  
"We have a daughter, Serena!" He announced, squeezing her hand. Serena half- smiled and laid back in her bed. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Nothing evil about that," she whispered before she fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Would you like to hold your son?" The nurse asked softly. Setsuna looked up and, barely noticeable by the nurse, she shuddered.  
  
"No, thank you." Setsuna answered, turning her head away.  
  
"I understand," the nurse nodded. "You must still be tired."  
  
"It's not that-" Setsuna began. She cut herself off when she remembered what the others had told her. Every mother held her new baby once it was born. Those who didn't love and care for their children got them taken away. Setsuna took a deep breath and held out her arms. "I'll hold him."  
  
The second the nurse left, Setsuna stared at her son with disdain and utter hate. In all the years she'd been the Keeper of Time, never had she wished more for death upon anyone or anything. That's what put the most fear in her heart: wishing that the seemingly-harmless child she'd just brought into the world would die, and not fulfil the prophecy in her vision.  
  
The boy, who had momentarily opened his blue eyes, seemed to sense the coldness, hatred, and fear from his mother. He gave her a sad look, then closed his eyes and fell asleep again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Crysta's got my crystal blue eyes." Serena observed aloud, beaming with pride.  
  
"Erin's got lovely blue eyes as well," Amy informed them absently. She was too busy holding her own child to give it a second thought. They all were.  
  
Darien, Chad, and Ken were in the hospital cafeteria. Serena, with daughter, Crysta; Amy, with daughter, Erin; Raye, with son, Dominique; Lita, with daughter, Laura, and Mina, with son, Adam, were all sitting in Serena's room, holding their children and talking.  
  
"Laura's going to be strong like her mama." Lita sat up straighter and laughed.  
  
"I still can't believe I'm a mother," Raye remarked, gazing lovingly at her son.  
  
"I hear ya, Raye." Mina carefully shifted Adam in her arms. "My days will be complete now."  
  
A knock came at the door and all five women looked up. A nurse was pushing another wheelchair into the already packed room. In it was Setsuna, holding, as if for show, her son. "What's his name?" Asked Mina. Setsuna only stared at the wall, her face expressionless.  
  
"Are you okay, Setsuna?" Lita put a hand on her friend's shoulder, frowning. That seemed to bring her back; she blinked and swallowed.  
  
"I'm fine." Setsuna assured them. She cleared her throat softly. "His name is Donovan." But sharing this didn't cause her to break a smile, or change her mood in any way.  
  
"He's beautiful," Raye complimented. "And he's healthy, I'm assuming."  
  
"Yes, a beautiful, healthy baby boy." Repeated Setsuna, looking at the sleeping horror in her arms.  
  
"Well," started Serena, wetting her lips, "when the babies are a little bit older, we're going to have another party. Will you come? Raye said would cold have it at her temple, which isn't far. And you should stay here for awhile anyway. For yourself and for Donovan." Serena smiled hopefully.  
  
"No." Setsuna shook her head. "As soon as my body adjusts, I shall bring this…..Donovan back to Crystal Tokyo with me. The King and Queen will help me raise him." Any grins or happy gazes suddenly faded. Laura stirred slightly, but no one, not even Lita, noticed.  
  
"You can't leave!" Serena shouted.  
  
"I am obligated to guard the Gate of Time-not some child that came into my life!" Setsuna snapped. Donovan's eyes fluttered uneasily, but his mother wouldn't have noticed if she were looking right at him.  
  
"Then why did you have your son in the first place?" Argued Amy.  
  
"Like I said before, my visions were unclear. I would be forever in guilt had I terminated an innocent child." She took a deep, troubled breath. "Only now I know better." Setsuna faced Serena. "Would you please ring for the nurse? I'm very tired." Serena gave Setsuna a disappointed look, but buzzed for the nurse, despite her urge to try and convince her friend to stay. The nurse came and stood in the doorway expectantly. "May I please go back to my room?" Setsuna requested. The nurse nodded and pulled her wheelchair slowly out of the room, as the other five women watched sadly. Instantly in unison, Laura and Donovan howled and shrieked.  
  
That was the last time they ever saw Setsuna and her son together. 


	5. Growth and Development

~Chapter Four-Growth And Development~  
  
"Warm milk, coming right up!" Serena took the bottle from the pan on her stove and shut it off. She handed the bottle to Lita who, while holding Laura in one arm, tested the milk in the other. "Is it okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Lita gave Laura her lunch and smiled. "She knows good food when she eats it. Just like me." Serena sat in the chair next to her and tickled Laura's belly.  
  
"I wish Crysta was as easy to please." The blond rolled her eyes. "Her Majesty hardly eats any of her food. It scares me, but the doctor told me they'll do that at any age. One-year-olds are no exception.  
  
"And?" Lita held the bottle higher.  
  
"Mmm, she's kinda…snooty." Serena frowned. "Like Raye used to be."  
  
"'Snooty'?" Lita blinked, now smiling in disbelief. "Boy, Crysta's going to be glad to know that when she's older."  
  
"No, I mean she's picky, and hardly ever cries. Like, if she needs something, she'll wait until we check on her, then give Darien and I a Look as if to say, 'You should have known I had to have my diaper changed'."  
  
"Where is Crysta, by the way?" Lita again adjusted Laura's bottle.  
  
"Darien has her in our room. He's probably making dumb faces at her again, like the time we watched Jordan."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien stopped making faces when he realized Crysta was no longer interested. He picked up his daughter carefully and rocked her, hoping she'd fall asleep. A small whimper from Crysta turned into a cry and Darien frowned. While trying to guess what was wrong, he slowly turned his wrist to regard the time. As he did, Crysta's crying subsided.  
  
"Oh, is it my watch, honey?" Darien laid his daughter down on the bed and turned to the dresser, where he removed his watch. As most babies are, Crysta was curious. She was alone; all she could see was the ceiling. The child tried to move and roll over. Crysta was, unfortunately, too close to the edge and her slight movement caused her to tumble off the bed. Crysta wasn't hurt-the bed was too low and the carpet too soft-but she began to bawl anyway. Darien dropped his watch and whipped around to face her. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry!" He picked his daughter up gently and rocked her again. After a moment, she quieted down. "Man," Darien sighed with relief, "I'm lucky your mommy is down the hall. If she'd have heard you crying, and found out what I did, she'd kill me." He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Crysta stopped crying all together. This surprised her father so much, he shifted Crysta in his arms so he could look at her, and to make sure she was okay.  
  
A sudden, bright, green glow from Crysta's eyes widened Darien's own. He was about to yell, or gasp, or move to drop her on the bed, stunned. But a- presence-invaded his mind. The pressure was so painful. Darien felt his will slip away… Placing Crysta on the bed, facing the window, Darien walked to it and opened it. He looked down and swallowed. Below him lay his and Serena's backyard. Just under the window was a wheelbarrow full of sharp tools for their garden nearby. Darien glanced back at Crysta. Her glowing, green eyes became burning red, intensifying the pressure. Darien climbed up onto the windowsill, and, without a fight, jumped.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What was that?" Serena jumped up, the blood gone from her face.  
  
"It sounded like someone screaming." Lita got up and put the bottle down on an end table. She held Laura in both arms and followed Serena down the hall. The first thing Serena saw upon entering her and Darien's bedroom was the open window. A small cry escaped her lips and she dashed to it. In no more than a second, she saw Darien sprawled half in, half out of the wheelbarrow, cut and bleeding expansively. From the angle his leg was at, Serena knew it was broken. She began to scream herself. It frightened her more than it did Lita, who placed Laura on the bed beside Crysta and rushed to her friend. Lita could only look at Darien's seemingly limp form for a few seconds before she turned to calm Serena down. If not for Lita, she would have been hysterical. Without a word, the women tore out of the room; Lita called an ambulance, while Serena ran outside to see if Darien was still alive.  
  
Laura blinked. Her mother had left her all alone. And her friend, the one she always played with; her mother was gone, too. Crysta smiled and turned to face Laura. She grinned, like she'd done an good deed. Laura stared at her, puzzled. A look of fear crossed her face. Crysta saw this; luckily, her eyes had stopped glowing. But they would again before long.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien lay on his hospital bed quietly. For hours, he'd done nothing but stare at the wall. Serena had been holding his hand tenderly; Crysta sat on her lap, face expressionless. Though her arm was sore, Serena still held on to Darien's hand. He's in more pain, she thought. And he needs me right now.  
  
"Darien, please, talk to me." Serena pleaded softly. "Can you tell me what happened?" As he turned his head to face Serena, Crysta caught his eye. His daughter gave him an innocent smile, sending shivers up his spine. He tried to speak, but due to fear and confusion, nothing came out. Darien silently turned away from them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next few weeks were trying for Darien. He couldn't-wouldn't-believe his own daughter had hurt him. And even if he did, no one else would. Serena loved Crysta, and moreover, she was just a small child. At the end of one long, painful day, Darien trudged slowly up the tall stairs, sighing. Serena had told him she'd help him up anytime, but Darien could do it on his own. After all, he'd been able to bound from buildings as Tuxedo Mask with ease; he smiled at the memory. Darien had been able to protect Serena and her friends then. But why hadn't he sensed danger that night? Serena, Amy, Raye…they'd all been in trouble, and he couldn't do anything about it. Setsuna had felt it-why couldn't he? Reaching the last stairs, Darien looked up. Crysta sat upon the top step, emotionless.  
  
"Didn't mommy put you to bed, little one?" Darien asked, swallowing. Before he could call for Serena, Crysta's eyes began to glow anew. Darien remembered what this was like-the presence-and he tried desperately to fight it. Crysta's green-glowing eyes became red; she increased her efforts to hold on to her father's will. Despite his labor, Darien slowly turned around. He placed his left leg behind his broken right, then kicked it out from under himself. Darien fell so rapidly that his neck broke almost instantly. The child squealed in glee when she heard it crack.  
  
"Crysta?" Serena called from her bedroom. "My God, what was that?" Crysta watched, expressionless once again, as her mother barely glanced at her, making sure she was all right, then raced down the staircase. The blood- curdling, ear-piercing shriek Serena gave when she found Darien's twisted body gave the child great pleasure. One less person to stand in her way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Over the next nine years, Tokyo experienced many 'accidents'. Suicides, mostly. Others, no one could tell. Burned or scarred too badly. And the ones always walking away from them were the Children. They never played with anyone else. Never talked with the other kids in school. Even though the Children were silent, they were feared by student and teacher alike. No one looked them in the eye, or attempted to stand up to them. Too many 'accidents' occurred after such situations. The Children's mothers' curiosity never wavered, and, one day, Amy put her doctor skills to personal use.  
  
"I've taken DNA and hair samples from each of the Children," Amy told Raye, Mina, Lita, and Serena. "And the results are intensely confusing…"  
  
"Amy," Raye sighed, "you're being a doctor again. Just tell us what you found." "Their hair is unusually soft. It's straight on one side, and arced on the other."  
  
"Like a capital D." Mina observed.  
  
"And as far as their DNA goes…I've checked it twice…they have similar genetic traits. It's as if they're siblings from the same parent." No one knew what to say. Amy cleared her throat suddenly, startling everyone back to reality. "Well, time to bring the Children in for their shots." Almost automatically, each child filed into a room, one across from the other. Amy stared, dumfound. "You guys can have a seat in the waiting room. This won't take long." Hesitantly, the four women sauntered into the waiting room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Now, you may feel a tiny prick on your arm, Adam." Amy explained, rubbing the boy's arm with an alcohol-soaked cotton ball. "But it will be over before you know it." She added a friendly smile for reassurance. Amy went to the counter and picked up a syringe, tested it, then turned back to Adam. She didn't account for being too close to the table where the boy sat, and bumped into it. This caused her arm to go forward and the needle to go father into Adam's arm than she had intended. Adam started to scream then, and Amy regained her composure. She abruptly pulled out the syringe, but the damage had already been done. The door to the room swung open; Crysta stood there, trembling with rage. Amy barely had time to shudder when the girl's eyes shone white. Amy couldn't cry out. Against her will, she again went to the counter and pulled out another syringe. Instead of medicine, Amy filled it with Saline, and rolled up her sleeve. Adam jumped off the examination table, and both he and Crysta advanced on her, eyes aglow. She knew it was the presence in her mind that forced her to inject the Saline, then pull the needle out and grab another syringe… Amy knew it, and she began to fight back. Thoughts of the day she became a Sailor Scout suddenly flooded back to her. When she met Serena, when she received powers beyond her imagination. And it worked. Amy was able to fight back. She stood, shakily, and threw the second syringe to the ground. Crysta and Adam seemed taken aback by her strong will, and their eyes stopped glowing. Amy panted, slipping down to the floor.  
  
"You're stronger than others," remarked Crysta softly. With that, she and Adam turned and left the room. Amy took a breath. Hopefully, she hadn't injected too much Saline into her system. She might get dehydrated. That's what they wanted… But Amy couldn't think about that now. She was too tired. The last thing she saw were her friends coming into the room, saying her name, before she passed out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is the last straw." Raye paced Amy's room, breathing hard. "I know the Children did this."  
  
"There's no proof." Serena stated, though she wasn't so sure. Amy lay still in her hospital bed, getting an IV of water into her system. Too much Saline, as she had guessed, and she'd passed out from dehydration. And all five Children had been sitting patiently in the waiting room after their mothers came back to get them and bring them home.  
  
"Why Amy?" Mina asked quietly, putting her hand on her friend's. "And why- how-could they do such a thing?"  
  
"Well, I'm not keeping Dominique in public school." Raye announced boldly. "I don't was him harming any of the other children this way."  
  
"Adam, too." Mina agreed, nodding. Lita shook her head.  
  
"You can't think Laura did this!"  
  
"We don't know who did it, Lita." Serena spoke up. "And we're not placing the blame. But you have to admit; they all have these powers. Amy was trying to tell us more. They have one mind. If Laura wanted to, she could kill just as easily." Serena paused. "I'm taking Crysta out, too."  
  
"Who will we get to teach them?" Lita inquired. "They need an education."  
  
"Serena can do it." Raye nominated. The meatball-headed woman slowly glanced upward.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She wondered. "I don't know how to teach. Or what, for that matter."  
  
"Easy. We just get all the books and papers from the elementary school." "What good will that do?" Serena narrowed her eyes. "They won't listen."  
  
"You're wrong." Raye told her. "Ever since…Darien died…you've hardened yourself toward the Children, especially Crysta. I've seen how they act around you." Serena fully faced Raye, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You make it sound like they respect me, Raye." The priestess nodded. "Respect? No. They don't know the meaning of that word." Serena laughed.  
  
"Those Children respect you as a leader like we did years ago, Princess." Raye whispered. "Like we still do."  
  
"What could I teach them?" Queried Serena. "What could I possibly teach them?"  
  
"Humanity." Mina spoke up. She swallowed and looked back at Amy. "Humanity…"  
  
"Okay." Serena answered after a moment's silence. "I'll teach them. Someone's got to."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Laura took her long, white hair out of its braid and shook it. She began to brush her hair out when Lita walked into her room. Lita took the brush and started to stroke it slowly down her daughter's hair, just like her mother used to.  
  
"You shared a special bond with your mother." Laura stated, taking the brush from Lita instantly. She lowered her green eyes sadly and sighed.  
  
"We could share a special bond, too." Lita said.  
  
"No. With your mother, you shared love and…and…" Laura searched for the word. After a short hesitation, the girl looked up at her mother. "What's 'compassion'?" Lita smiled, instead of shuddering. It was almost a comfort to have a smart child who could read her mind, so she didn't have a difficult time explaining things. "Having feelings for other people and doing nice things for them." Laura lowered her own eyes.  
  
"Exactly, Laura."  
  
"You're thinking of Aunt Amy." Laura studied her mother. "You hope she's okay."  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened today at the clinic?" Lita asked. Laura looked worried for a moment, as if someone would jump out at her if she told.  
  
"Nothing happened." She mumbled.  
  
"Like hell, nothing happened!" Lita raged, forgetting fear altogether. "Amy could have died!" Laura took a step back, anger filling her blue eyes. Lita glared at her. "Go ahead, Laura. Try to kill me! But I've always been strong. I can fight you-all of you!" She stood in front of her daughter, waiting. Laura's face took on a surprised and quizzical look; she blinked and took another step back.  
  
"No, Mother." Laura shook her head. Setting the brush down on her dresser, she climbed into bed. Lita could have sworn she saw her daughter's eyes tremble and a tear fall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Serena walked Crysta to one of the school buildings on Mosasha Street just a block away. They were silent for the most part, but Serena, as she did every so often, began longing Darien.  
  
"You're thinking of father." Crysta commented. "You're saddened by his death."  
  
"Damn right I am." Serena glanced at her daughter, eyes burning. "That's what people do when someone's been murdered. They think about that person. But I suppose you Children haven't learned that in school, yet, have you?" If Serena could have smiled at that moment, she would. Raye would be so proud at her clever use of sarcasm. Especially toward one of the Children.  
  
Crysta stayed silent the rest of the way to school.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Good luck, Serena." Mina whispered. "We'll be back to relieve you at one." Serena nodded and the three other mothers filed out silently.  
  
"Well, class," she began, "I have the text books and worksheets you'll use in the back of the room, but Lord knows I was bored with them. So for today, what do you want to learn about?" The Children looked at her, quiet. "Okay." Serena licked her lips. "What about the creation of the world?"  
  
"There are two theories, sensei." Erin enlightened her. "Which theory do you wish us to discuss?"  
  
"Let's see…there's the Big Bang-"  
  
"Many believe that a God created the earth in six days, and rested on the seventh, then made man in his image." Crysta interrupted.  
  
"Thank you for that wonderful little story, Crysta," Serena sighed, "but I was talking to Erin." She made a gesture to Amy's daughter, allowing the child to have her say.  
  
"God made man in his image." Erin repeated. Crysta grinned defiantly.  
  
"Yes, he did. All men and women, inside and out, should be like God, but a few are not. A few people may look like him, but inside, they're evil." Serena would have gone further had the phone not rung. It almost seemed to startle her; she picked it up, resisting the urge to bark, "Hello?" Several seconds went by, and Serena took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I have to take this call outside." She told the Children. "Why don't you guys grab…a…" To her amazement, before she could complete her directions, each child stood, took a book from the back of the room, and returned to their seats. Serena shook her head and left the room with the phone. From the back of the room, a voice, full of hate, spoke.  
  
"So here you are." The Children whirled around in unison to see a pink- haired teenager in a white school uniform, Luna-P in hand. Reenie. "Pu told me not to come. But my daddy's gone. He died, here in the past." Tears welled up in her eyes; the Children only stared. "And the only reason I'm still around, half-sister," Reenie growled at Crysta, "is because of Pu's magic." At this, Reenie threw the Luna Ball up in the air and shouted, "Kitty Magic! Get revenge on those kids!" The ball's blue eyes blazed red now, and it flew toward the Children. Crysta smiled evilly.  
  
"We can do that, too." She informed Reenie. Just before the Luna-P reached them, the Children's eyes glowed bright red. The ball stopped dead in its tracks; Reenie gasped. As the Children advanced, Luna-P spun around and headed for Reenie.  
  
"Stop, Luna Ball!" The Princess screamed, ducking its first attack. She turned on her heels and froze. The Children's eyes gleamed white. Reenie was like a deer in headlights when Luna-P came up from behind to destroy her… Serena ran in when she heard the familiar scream. She slammed down the phone and looked up, barely able to contain herself. It only took an instant to put everything together. Reenie, her future daughter, whom she hadn't seen since before Crysta was born, lay in a heap on the ground. As Serena ran over to her, she had to avert her eyes. Reenie was twisted over, skin burned like she'd been in a fire. When Serena turned her over, she felt sick; a deep cry roared from her throat. Reenie was torn, practically "limb from limb". Serena fell to her knees, hovering over her eldest daughter's body. A thought popped into her head, but she pushed it away. What did it matter if Crysta was the heiress to Crystal Tokyo? Reenie was dead. The Children had killed her.  
  
And they were already outside, silently walking home. 


	6. Those Lost

~Chapter Five-Those Lost~  
  
Serena took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She sat on a marble bench just in front of Darien's grave. It was depressing and frightening to think Crysta was the only member of her family left. After the Children killed Reenie, Serena had watched her body fade away. She longed to know what became of her eldest daughter. A breeze of gravel dust and the sound of small footsteps forced Serena's eyes upward. Laura was with her in the cemetery, apparently trying to find something.  
  
"Laura?" Serena stood up and cleared her throat. "Honey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for the baby." Laura replied, swallowing. "He was born on the same day, in the same hospital. And Setsuna named him Donovan." This new information shocked Serena. All five women had agreed to put the event of Donovan's birth in the back of their minds, as if the child had never been born. But somehow, Laura knew.  
  
"How…how do-"  
  
"I don't know how I know." Laura sighed. "I know I'm lonely, because Setsuna took him away."  
  
"What do you mean, 'lonely', honey?" Serena inquired, raising Laura's downed face tenderly by her chin.  
  
"He was to be with me. We were to be together."  
  
The minute Laura said, "to be together", Serena collapsed to her knees for the second time in a week. She and Darien were destined to be together, also, and he'd left her as lonely as Laura. Laura knelt down and put a hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Please forgive me for making you emotional and unhappy." She requested. Serena nodded numbly and slowly got to her feet.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Do you know where Donovan and Setsuna are, Aunt Serena?" Laura queried.  
  
"I don't." Serena sighed. Technically, it wasn't a lie. Serena and the others assumed Setsuna had either taken Donovan to the Gate of Time or Crystal Tokyo, but they knew not for sure.  
  
"You're lonely for someone, too, aren't you?" Laura asked. Serena nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying. Without a sound, Laura went over to her and climbed into her lap. Serena, stunned, looked down at the girl and tears came anew. Lita was right. Laura couldn't have done any kind of harm to anyone-not even Reenie. Serena's only reason for knowing this was simple: none of the Children had ever, since their births, climbed willingly into their mother's laps before.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Thanks for walking Laura home, Serena." Lita ushered her daughter and friend into the apartment, half-smiling.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Serena inquired softly. Lita nodded.  
  
"Laura, sweetie, you wanna go and play with your…um…?" "I'll leave you alone so that you may proceed discussing me with Aunt Serena." Laura nodded once and walked toward her room.  
  
"Oh, Laura, I didn't mean anything by it…" Lita stared sadly at her daughter.  
  
"I know, Mother. You had no intention of damaging me emotionally. I understand." Laura turned the corner, entered her room, and shut the door.  
  
"What's on your mind, Serena?" Lita sat on her now tattered white sofa; her friend did the same.  
  
"Do you ever watch the Children play?" Serena began. Lita frowned, then slowly shook her head.  
  
"I try not to."  
  
"Oh. Then you haven't noticed how they interact with each other?"  
  
"No, why?" Suspicion and concern came over Lita. Why had Serena suddenly taken an interest in the Children?  
  
"They're always paired up." Serena continued. "Crysta and Adam, I think. Then Erin and Dominique. And Laura's always by herself."  
  
"So?" Lita became saddened, despite her efforts not to get involved.  
  
"Lita, Laura said 'he was to be with me'. Do you know what that means?" Her friend thought for a moment, licking her lips and swallowing.  
  
"Are they paired up, like a…a mate?"  
  
Serena shrugged and decided to end the conversation right there. A dead silence hung in the air. Serena didn't know what to say; Lita only wanted to think. After a long while, Lita closed her eyes. "I never told Laura about Donovan." There was no need to inform her friend about Laura's display of affection in the cemetery; it might only upset Lita. Serena stood up and headed toward the door. She didn't say goodbye, and she didn't need to. They both wanted to be alone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The beautiful, bright-colored fish against the darkness of Tokyo Tower's uppermost floor always made Serena happy. It made her remember the better times, though she wasn't sure she could call the time Haruka and Michiru brought her here a "better" time. A lone sigh escaped Serena.  
  
"Mother." Crysta hadn't meant to bark her greeting, but her voice came loud and flat, and was deciphered as one. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, do I have to run where I'm going by you now, dear?" Had the girl been a cat, surely she would have hissed at the remark.  
  
"I'm hungry." Crysta stated simply. Serena just looked at her daughter. "I want something to eat. It's nearly time for dinner." Still nothing. "Now! If you do not comply, I will have to take action!" Serena began to laugh, surprising herself as well as Crysta.  
  
"You walked ten blocks from our house, to the Tokyo Tower, just so you could tell me I have to feed you?" The laughter flared, then Serena calmed down. "You idiot. You definitely inherited some of my former traits."  
  
"Take that back…" Ordered Crysta in a low whisper. Serena ignored her daughter and took from around her neck the Moon Locket, the gift she'd given Darien ages ago. Crysta's eyes started their familiar glow. First bright green, then red. But no matter how much she intensified her efforts, the girl couldn't control her mother's mind. Serena shut her eyes. The soft, soothing music of the Moon Locket still floated toward her ears. Immediately, she was lost once again in her memories. Memories of her and Darien, walking hand in hand, along the beach on a date. And the time she and Reenie made Promise Bracelets, even though they both had the same guy in mind for whom the bracelets were for... More blissful moments in her life. Then a memory came that made Serena begin to cry. Prince Darien standing with her in the darkness, but he radiated such a light when he was around her. She handed him an object, which he lovingly accepted: her gold, star-shaped Moon Locket. With a smile from both, they kissed. Crysta increased her powers, but in vain. The girl's eyes ceased to glow, then narrowed. "You're thinking of Father again." She uttered. Serena snapped out of her reverie and swallowed; she wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"Let's go." She whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena sat leafing through photo albums she'd kept for years. Pictures of her and Darien on every page forced hot, fat tears to run down her cheeks. "It has to be here…" She wiped the tears away angrily. "I'll find it." Serena glanced upward, without knowing why. Crysta stood in the entrance to the living room; her face lacked emotion. This made her mother shudder.  
  
"We're going to stay on the top floor of the Tokyo Tower from now on." With that, Crysta turned and left. Serena blinked before she went back to the pictures. After a moment longer, Serena found what she had been looking for. A medium-sized photograph revealed Serena standing next to Darien, who had Reenie on his shoulders. The memory of that day was clear as crystal to her. Sunny, breezy, and warm. All three had just eaten a wonderful picnic lunch, and a nice mad had agreed to take their picture. Smiles exuded their faces; it was something she wouldn't-couldn't-forget as long as she lived.  
  
* * * * *  
  
No mother had ever been more eager to be rid of her child. One by one, the Children left their mothers and entered the Tokyo Tower. Lita tightened her grip on Laura's arm, biting her lip to keep from crying. Laura squirmed, and Lita shook herself out of her semi-trance.  
  
"I'm not letting you go." She told her daughter. Laura sighed.  
  
"You haven't been given an option."  
  
"Have you?" Lita turned to Laura suddenly, a desperate look in her eyes. "You know, you don't always have to do everything they tell you."  
  
"We are the same." Laura explained.  
  
"No, you're not." Lita shook her head. "You're Laura; you're different!" Lita pulled her daughter closer, daring to hug her and maybe keep her a moment longer, but the girl pulled away abruptly. Laura only took one last look at her mother before she, too, ran into the Tower.  
  
There was nothing more Lita could do. She silently walked home. 


	7. Something Has To Be Done

~Chapter Six-Something Has To Be Done~  
  
For reasons unknown to Serena, the Children still wanted to get an education. At their age, she'd have been more than happy to have no adults around, and the choice not to go to school. But then again, these Children were Different. It was late afternoon when Serena approached the Tokyo Tower. Erin and Dominique had come to her at noon and told her when to report for "class", and now, she was here. It was not out of fear, but rather anger and sadness that a sigh escaped her. If only she could go back in time and change her decision about having her baby. She wished they all had killed them as soon as they knew. A wish she knew she and her friends all had, even Setsuna, wherever she was...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mother," Crysta began, not looking up from her textbook, "you're late."  
  
"Funny," Serena retorted, "I, too, have my own life." Crysta glared at her mother, then stood. The other Children did the same.  
  
"Are you ready to teach us?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And yet you wonder, why do we still wish to learn?"  
  
"I don't see why you would. Normal children wouldn't want to."  
  
"Our minds need to absorb more knowledge of our world." Came the simple explanation.  
  
"Bullshit." Serena scowled. Crysta blinked in shock, then frowned.  
  
"Believe what you will." The girl took her seat; the others did the same. "Shall we begin?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chad didn't stare up ate the Tokyo Tower like the others did. He didn't think about the evil inside, shudder, then take a deep breath and trudge in slowly. Chad just walked right in. As the elevator doors opened, Chad quickly picked out Dominique and went over to him.  
  
"Where's Serena?" He inquired, not taking his eyes away from the boy.  
  
The Children only stared and started to form a circle around Dominique. Chad ignored this action.  
  
"Come on, Dominique." He held his hand out.  
  
"Your mother wants to see you again. She's worried about you." Erin moved protectively in front of her partner.  
  
"Dominique doesn't want to go with you."  
  
"I don't care what Dominique wants! His mother's frantic!" Chad again made a move toward Raye's son, nearly reaching him. The Children's eyes began to glow, all except Laura's. She bit her lip and slowly shrank away. Chad tried to look away or run, but found he couldn't move. At least, not of his own free will. Chad slowly turned around and stepped back into the elevator. The door closed; the elevator went up one more level. Its doors opened again to reveal the very top of Tokyo Tower, for maintenance only. He stepped out on a narrow ledge and edged his way toward the center of an even narrower beam. Chad spread his arms apart, then took a deep breath. The pressure on his mind increased, and Chad leapt off the beam. He plummeted fast toward the earth below, and for a single moment, Chad felt his will return. Only, by that time, it was too late…  
  
* * * * *  
  
"They're calling it another suicide." Raye sniffed again and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Lita, who had been standing beside Raye, gave her friend a sympathetic hug.  
  
"This getting serious," Mina remarked. "We can't let them keep on killing innocent people!"  
  
"You know we're next on their list." Serena spoke up. "I mean, Chad was close to a father to Dominique, and Darien was…"  
  
"How are we going to do this without the Children knowing?" Amy asked. "It's no longer a matter of blocking our thoughts from them. Their powers are growing, and soon they'll know. Like all the others…"  
  
"'All the others', Amy?" Raye repeated, swallowing.  
  
"I wanted to tell you guys sooner…" Admitted Amy. "But I had to believe it was real myself, first."  
  
"You've kept a lot of secrets from us ever since the Children were born," observed Serena. "Is this the only one you have left?"  
  
"Yes." Amy assured her, sighing. "Ours isn't the only city to have a blackout and mass-pregnancies. There are about three others-maybe more. In one, all six Children were born at the same time, then died ten minutes later." She paused and lowered her voice. "All the towns were destroyed."  
  
"How long have you known about this?" Demanded Mina.  
  
"Since the Children were born. And the reason I didn't tell you was because until Tokyo's 'suicide' rate skyrocketed, we didn't suspect there was anything wrong with them."  
  
"And after you knew for sure it was the Children?" Raye sniffed again.  
  
"I didn't know how we could save Tokyo." Amy told them. "Then, the incident with the saline…"  
  
"We're wasting time!" Lita shouted, surprising everyone. "We have to evacuate Tokyo!"  
  
"That would take days!" Serena reminded her. "And how could we possibly keep the Children from knowing?"  
  
"Keep them in the Tokyo Tower for a few days." Lita suggested. "We'll have everyone gather their things and get out, then give you the signal when it's safe to let the Children out."  
  
"Won't they'll get suspicious when they see that thousands of people not in their homes?" Mina queried.  
  
"The streets of Tokyo are always empty when the Children come out." Raye attempted to grin sarcastically. "I don't think they'll notice."  
  
"Well," Amy began, sighing, "what other option do we have? If Serena can keep her thoughts together, it should work." Serena half-smiled, then glanced at Lita. A frown came quickly to shadow her face.  
  
Because Lita was thinking of her daughter, and crying to herself. 


	8. Evil Reigns No More

~Chapter Seven-Evil Reigns No More~  
  
   
  
"That's the last of it." Raye put down the cardboard box full of food. Lita put the cooler down as well, and Amy put down the bag of utensils.  
  
"Do they suspect anything?" Mina inquired.  
  
"No." Serena shook her head. "I told Crysta that if they really wanted to learn so much, we were going to have a week-long study group. That should buy us some time."  
  
"They bought it?" Raye snickered.  
  
"Let's just say Crysta was suspicious at first, but I told her if they didn't cooperated, I'd never teach them again."  
  
The other four women blinked in shock, then Raye smiled faintly.  
  
"I told you they respected you, Serena."  
  
   
  
* * * * *  
  
A few hours had gone by, but to Serena, it felt like days. She wasn't sure she could pull this off.  
  
"Turn to Chapter Sixteen in your books, Children." Serena said and shuddered inwardly. It didn't seem too long ago now when Miss Haruna was telling her class to do that very same thing.  
  
"Mother, we are aware of your knowledge." Crysta closed her book; the others did the same, in unison. "You are aware of the other towns. So you must be, in some basic sense, aware of who…what…we are."  
  
"Yes." Serena nodded.  
  
"So the question becomes: should you be allowed to live?"  
  
Serena stayed quiet, merely staring at her daughter as she continued. "We must survive no matter what the cost. We are the only ones left now. We must leave here, spread out, disperse." Here, Crysta paused, as if to let her mother absorb it all. Then, she added, "You will arrange a method of getting us away from here."  
  
"What if I refuse?" Serena asked quietly.  
  
"You are a prisoner of your values, and you won't be able to deceive us. You know that, don't you?" Another moment passed, and Crysta added, "We're all the same, you know. Creatures of the Life Force. To survive, we're been set at one another." Serena swallowed.  
  
"That's a cruel sport."  
  
"Life is cruelty."  
  
"I believe differently." Serena shook her head. "Friendship is the key to survival. And love. And compassion." Crysta eyed her mother.  
  
"Why do you think your own survival depends on emotion from us?" She inquired. "Should we pity you? Empathize with your plight?"  
  
"You should feel!" Serena pounded her fist suddenly on her daughter's desk. "You should feel something! Without feelings, you're nothing! You're just second-rate copies of a higher organism! That's right," Serena faced Crysta, "we're your superiors in our capacity to love. Without compassion, you're a doomed species!"  
  
"Emotion is irrelevant; it is not our nature." Crysta remarked.  
  
Serena again swallowed and shook her head, then looked to Laura. Lita's daughter squirmed uneasily in her chair.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, Crysta."  
  
"Soon we will have reached a stage where we can form new colonies." Crysta cocked her head to one side and smiled sweetly. "Mother…"  
  
"Yes…yes…yes, I know that, Crysta…"  
  
"Make your arrangements. We must leave tonight."  
  
And the Children went back to reading their textbooks.  
  
   
  
* * * * *  
  
Laura stared quietly at the aquariums, sighing as she trembled.  
  
"You're thinking of the one who left us." Crysta's calm voice made Laura turn.  
  
"He was to be my partner." She agreed sadly.  
  
"Yes," Crysta admitted, "it's true. Without a mate, you are of lesser importance to us." An angry look shadowed her face. "And your development of emotions is disturbing."  
  
"Laura bit her lip. Crysta had that Look in her eyes again. The same one she had when she hurt her father. It scared Laura; she never knew if or when Crysta would turn on her…  
  
Crysta blinked; almost instantly, her look of anger became a somewhat empathetic gaze. "We can't leave you behind, Laura. It's time we resolve this."  
  
   
  
* * * * *  
  
   
  
Ken knelt silently behind the shrubs, waiting for the right moment to shoot. Lita had called him the night before, terrified for her daughter and what the Children might do to Serena and the town. Ken would do anything in his power to help Lita, his best friend. Which was why he looked once again through the target of the gun, waiting for a clean shot at Crysta, their leader.  
  
By instinct, Ken tensed up and whirled around. What he saw made his blood run cold.  
  
Adam, Erin, and Dominique stood side by side in front of him, their faces expressionless. Within seconds, their eyes started to glow bright red.  
  
Ken couldn't stop himself from bringing the gun to his throat. Part of him was there when the Children's eyes glowed white, and Ken shook his head. But it was too late.  
  
His finger hesitated over the trigger, then, despite Ken's efforts, he pulled it.  
  
   
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena heard a noise from outside that sounded like yelling. She glanced up at the Children for a moment-they hadn't seemed to notice-then went to the nearest window.  
  
Tokyo was nearly deserted, except for a few cars leaving the city. Then, Serena saw them, coming toward the Tokyo Tower.  
  
Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Venus.  
  
"No!" Screamed Serena. She beat on the window, desperately wanting to break it. Without any other option, Serena ran back to the classroom and grabbed her chair. The Children whipped their white heads up in unison, observing her actions. But Serena was too preoccupied with trying to reach her friends to care. She dashed back to the window, pulled the chair up behind her, and brought it forward to crash into the hard glass. Serena dropped the chair immediately and waved her arms. "Mercury, Mars, Venus, please stop!" She pleaded. "They'll kill you!"  
  
Sailor Mercury looked up and saw her friend; a sudden tear came to her eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena. This is the only way." Mercury shouted up.  
  
Serena could only allow her eyes to water and tears stream down her face. It would be impossible to stop them; they wanted more than anything to kill the monsters who "ruled" Tokyo.  
  
"Mother." Crysta's voice made Serena turn. All the Children but Laura stood in front of her. The Children's eyes began to glow. This must be it; they're going to kill me here and now, thought Serena.  
  
She felt her will slip away…  
  
But only so much. Serena found, when the Children's eyes ceased to glow, she still had the ability to control her thoughts. Only, she couldn't move her body freely.  
  
Serena was made to face the window once again; she could see just below the Tower. The Scouts, minus Jupiter, were stationed there, and slowly, the Children came out to stand them down.  
  
"Please, no." Serena whispered. She could do nothing to stop them-any of them. Not anymore.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles…BLAST!" Sailor Mercury called out. The area surrounding Tokyo Tower was engulfed in mist. Mars was prepared for her attack, assuming the bubbles, as always, would impair the Children's vision. She should have known better…  
  
"Mars Firebird…"  
  
Out of the fog of bubbles, eyes glowed. Red, burning eyes.  
  
"Mars, what's wrong? Attack them!" Venus ordered. Sailor Mars blinked, then turned to Mercury. She gasped as Mars completed the attack; Mercury's scream echoed as the fog cleared.  
  
Sailor Venus gave a cry of pain as if she had been attacked, and rushed forward to Mercury's limp form. The Children's eyes continued their glow; Venus could feel the heavy strain on her mind. She faced Sailor Mars, who shook her head, as if to come out of a trance.  
  
"Venus Meteor…SHOWER!"  
  
"My, God, NO!" Serena screeched wildly. Mars was hit with the attack and collapsed, lifelessly, beside Sailor Mercury.  
  
For a moment, Venus, too, seemed to come out of it. She faced the Children; rage filled her own blue eyes. Serena, for the life of her, wanted Venus to run. For all she was worth, she wanted to yell for her friend to get as far away as she could from the Children. But Serena couldn't. It wouldn't do any good.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty …SHOCK!" Sailor Venus, with all her power, hurled her attack at the Children, only a few yards away. Serena held her breath. She hoped against hope that this attack would make it; the evil would be destroyed.  
  
"Almost there…" Tears came once again to Serena's eyes.  
  
Seconds before the attack found its target, the Children's eyes glowed. Sailor Venus drew in her breath sharply.  
  
The Children sent her Love Shock flying toward her. It was magnified tenfold.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena was sobbing when the Children returned to the schoolroom. The instant they were out of the elevator, she turned on them.  
  
"You did it on purpose!"  
  
"Why, mother," Crysta said as she smiled, "whatever do you mean?"  
  
"You little bitch!" Serena itched to sprawl her daughter on the ground, but she knew better.  
  
"Go, mother. We leave tonight, remember."  
  
Crysta and the others went slowly over to their seats, then continued reading their books. Laura met Serena's eyes, and the girl visibly shook.  
  
This had to be settled. Now.  
  
"I'll make your arrangements." Serena agreed before she got into the elevator.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Crysta?" Laura asked nervously. She barely noticed Adam, quietly standing beside his partner; she was too scared.  
  
"Be at ease, Laura. I have something to show you."  
  
Laura frowned. What was there to see? What was so important that Crysta waited until her mother was gone to let her know?  
  
As in her worst nightmares, Crysta's eyes glowed green, but Laura was soon relieved to find that it wasn't her Crysta was focusing on.  
  
Laura followed Crysta's gaze to a wall in between two aquariums. A picture appeared on the wall, similar to that of a filmstrip.  
  
A white, serene, luminous castle stood boldly in the vision. Then, quickly, the scene changed and Laura gasped.  
  
Donovan was running in the middle of a grand foyer, a smile on his face. Neo-Queen Serenity followed him slowly, her own face clouded with sadness.  
  
"Mother? What's wrong?" Donovan inquired, running back to the queen and taking her hand in his own.  
  
"They're dead…" Serenity answered, her eyes offering only a far-away look. "The Scouts. They were killed in the past…"  
  
"No…" Donovan blinked, tears coming to his eyes, as the news sank in. "Mother, how did they die? What happened to them?"  
  
For a second or so, the queen just stared at the boy. A look of confusion rested upon her face, then one of utter hate that seemed to terrify Donovan. When Neo-Queen Serenity saw the sudden fear and bewilderment in her son's face, she wept openly and fell into Donovan's arms.  
  
The vision ended abruptly. Laura found herself wiping away a tear and swallowing over the tight lump in her throat.  
  
"Do you see?" Crysta queried softly. "Do you see what Setsuna's done? To you, Laura? Setsuna didn't want Donovan, so she let my mother from the future raise him!"  
  
"He…he seems happy there…" Laura lied.  
  
"He could have been with us! He could have been one of us, Laura. You would have had a partner! Don't you see?"  
  
Laura sobbed and turned away. Before Crysta could say more, the girl fled and flung herself into the elevator.  
  
"Should we bring her back?" Adam asked.  
  
"No. She's only going outside." Crysta told him. "When she's no longer emotional," Crysta narrowed her eyes at the word, "she'll come back. If not, we shall retrieve her."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After knocking three times, Serena took a chance and turned the knob. The door to Lita's apartment opened easily; she had to be home.  
  
"Lita? Are you here? Please answer me!"  
  
"I'm here." Lita's voice was barely audible. Serena went into the bedroom and saw her friend, crying on her bed.  
  
"They finally did it." Serena announced solemnly.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"The Children killed Mercury, Mars, and Venus."  
  
"Oh." Lita merely blinked. She knew Serena had just told her that her best friends were dead. Gone, forever. But Lita had shed so many tears ever since her pregnancy and Ken's death that she could no longer deal with bad news.  
  
"This has to end. Tonight."  
  
"What is there to do?" Lita asked. "If we try to fight back, we'll only get killed. And then what?"  
  
"I know how to stop them." Serena replied. Lita gave her an unbelieving look, and Serena continued. "I thought of Darien. Of the night I gave him my Locket. And the Children couldn't see past it."  
  
Serena grinned suddenly, as if a new energy was sweeping through her. "I can do that again. I can build a wall…" Serena nodded to herself as if she had it all worked out.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Lita inquired, suddenly interested. Serena headed toward the door and sighed.  
  
"The only thing we can do." She explained. Lita gazed at her, puzzled and alarmed from ignorance of what Serena had planned.  
  
Serena looked around the room quickly; she soon spotted the key to the apartment on a table beside the bed. In one, careful stride, she grabbed it and headed back out the bedroom door.  
  
"What are you…Serena?" Lita demanded quietly.  
  
Serena reached the front door just as Lita reached her bedroom door. She opened it, placed the key in the lock, and turned it. Before Lita could protest, Serena said,  
  
"I'm sorry." And left, closing the door behind her. Lita stood there only a moment before rushing to the door and trying desperately to open it. She was left to pound on it furiously.  
  
"No! Not Laura! She's not one of them!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena knew there were explosives at the old Crossroads Junior High building; she could get them easily. Half the building had been leveled years ago, due to not enough children attending to keep it open. Contractors planned on turning the remaining land into a supermarket or something of the like, but once the Children began roaming the streets, the project was called off. Fortunately for me, Serena thought, they forgot their equipment.  
  
Laughing bitterly, she remembered how often she used to wish the Children would find them an, unaware of what explosives were, blow themselves up.  
  
Instantly, Serena stopped her wishful thinking and entered the building. It was hard, climbing over rubble and machinery, but finally, Serena found them. Ten, red sticks of dynamite. Oh, how she would have complained to the City if these had been left where normal children could find them. But the red sticks were an absolute blessing in this situation.  
  
Serena shoved the dynamite into her coat and left as soon as she had come.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lita continued to pound ruthlessly on the door, wanting more than anything to break it down. When it finally seemed impossible, she sank to her knees, bawling. Serena was going to kill her little girl, along with Crysta and the others.  
  
Her gaze shifted to the window. The fire escape! Lita wiped her tears away and went to the window. Faster than she'd moved since she was a Scout, Lita pushed it open and climbed onto the fire escape. She prayed it wasn't too late to save Laura.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Just before she entered the Tokyo Tower, Serena pulled out the ten sticks of dynamite. She did her best to connect their wicks with small alarm clock she'd set for midnight. Thank God she'd had Amy to help her with Science through the last years of high school!  
  
With all her will, Serena cleared her mind. She'd have to; this couldn't be done twice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At first, Serena came in silently, as if nothing had happened little more than a half-hour ago. And then…  
  
"More death."  
  
"Survival." Crysta argued.  
  
Serena, rather than waste time going at it with her daughter yet again, sat at her desk chair. "Tell us what arrangements you have made for us."  
  
"Oh, yeah. The arrangements." Serena tried half-heartedly to sound like she'd really forgotten. "Stupid me-on the way here, I must have dropped my keys outside. I wonder if someone could get my keys…from outside…"  
  
She pretended to think about who should go. "Laura?"  
  
Laura stood and began to walk past the desks and toward the elevator.  
  
"No." Crysta rose instantly from her seat. She walked slowly toward her mother, studying her. "I am unable to see what you are thinking."  
  
"I'm just wondering who's going to get my keys. Laura-"  
  
"No!"  
  
All the Children now rose from their seats, advancing on their teacher. "You're successfully blocking your thoughts." The Children lined up, Crysta in the center.  
  
With all her power, Serena thought about the image of Darien, Reenie, and herself in the park. It was enough to build a wall around her mind.  
  
"You're thinking…of a brick wall." Crysta announced.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lita's ascent in the elevator of Tokyo Tower seemed like an eternity. What was Serena planning to do? How could she possibly get rid of the Children? And, would she kill Laura, too?  
  
The doors finally opened, and Lita eased her way out.  
  
She saw the Children gathered around Serena; her friend looked like she was concentrating, but her face was contorted. My God, she thought, they've got Serena!  
  
Lita shifted her gaze and caught sight of Laura. Her daughter was in the back of the group, visibly trembling.  
  
Lita tiptoed over, closer, closer…she was almost in reach of Laura.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" Demanded Crysta from the front.  
  
Just as she touched Laura's jacket, the Children whirled to face Lita. The woman froze. Serena slumped and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Laura, come on." Lita told her daughter. "We're going."  
  
"Mother, no." Laura shook her head.  
  
As Laura looked up at her mother, Lita raised her hands. It was too late.  
  
The Children's eyes glowed green. Lita felt her body paralyze.  
  
"Take your place!" Crysta commanded. Laura reluctantly complied and joined the group. They turned back on Serena before she could blink. The blond cried out as the pressure doubled; their eyes became red.  
  
Lita could move again, and she edged closer to Laura for the second time.  
  
Serena desperately clung to the image and the memory of the picture in her mind. Crysta and the others increased their efforts; their faces glowing white.  
  
Lita reached Laura again and this time grabbed her. She ran with her daughter, headed for the elevator.  
  
The Children whipped around and faced her once again. Lita stiffened and faced them, as well, swallowing. Red, glowing eyes prepared to punish…  
  
"Stop it!" Yelled Laura, charging at Crysta, full speed. "Leave her alone!"  
  
With all her strength, Laura pushed Crysta-who landed on her elbows on the floor, shocked.  
  
"Go! Take her! Go! Now!" Serena ordered. Lita wasted no time. She grabbed Laura's shoulders and they ran to the elevator.  
  
Crysta stood and without hesitation, the Children turned on Serena.  
  
The pressure was worse than anything she'd ever experienced before. Her temples throbbed; her whole body ached.  
  
The clock now read 11:56.  
  
Serena closed her own eyes, trying to focus, but it was in vain. The image was getting harder to keep a hold on in her mind's eye.  
  
The white glow of Crysta's eyes extended to her nose.  
  
11:58.  
  
Serena bit her tongue to keep from screaming.  
  
Slowly, as Crysta's face whole face was engulfed in white light, the "bricks" fell away. Critical mass had been reached. Serena could no longer block her thoughts.  
  
Below, Lita and Laura stepped off the elevator and ran from the Tokyo Tower.  
  
The wall began to crumble rapidly; the Children could see just what was in Serena's jacket pocket. And it was set for midnight.  
  
The Children turned their heads in unison and looked at the clock.  
  
As they did so, the second hand passed the twelve…  
  
Day came to the city as Tokyo Tower exploded. Fire leapt toward the sky; debris flew everywhere. Lita pulled her daughter behind a car on the street, and they waited out the storm.  
  
And for the first time, Laura showed fear. She crumpled in her mother's arms, sobbing. 


	9. Epilogue

~Epilogue~  
  
Morning's soft light slowly draped itself over Lita and her daughter. She didn't want to open her eyes, not ever. Because she knew Serena was dead.  
  
Words from years ago fluttered in her mind. Words that agreed to having their babies. Of friends being there for each other, no matter what the struggle.  
  
"I was wrong, Raye." Lita whispered. "I said you'd never be the same if you lost your baby…but by having them, all our lives changed."  
  
At this, she opened her eyes and laid her gaze on the sleeping child in front of her. Lita swallowed, then smiled. She had her daughter. A beautiful, healthy little girl whom she loved and who loved her, even if she couldn't show it.  
  
Lita took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "Laura, sweetie, we have to get up."  
  
Laura stirred and carefully rolled over, facing her mother.  
  
"Aunt Serena's dead."  
  
"Yes." Lita couldn't stop the sudden, hot rush of tears. "Yes, she's dead."  
  
The two got to their feet hesitantly, dreading the sight of whatever remained of the Tokyo Tower. They had no way to prepare themselves for what they were about to see.  
  
Lita and Laura gasped as their eyes beheld the damage. Rubble, twisted metal, and ash were everywhere. Parts of the land were still smoking. If she hadn't lived in Tokyo all her life, Lita would have sworn the Tower never existed.  
  
Sometime during the night, the flames had to have spread. Rooftops of the surrounding area were blackened, and where once there was grass, there was now scorched earth.  
  
"Mother, I am so sorry." Laura surveyed the scene with a tightness in her throat. "I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"Baby, no!" Lita knelt down in front of her daughter. "This is not your fault!" She pulled Laura to her and held her. "It's not your fault…"  
  
   
  
* * * * *  
  
There was nothing left for them now. Lita wanted to get as far away from Tokyo as possible. For lack of money and transportation, however, she and Laura were left with no choice but to wander the city.  
  
Crossroads Plaza came into view. Lita grinned bitterly. "We used to go there after school……we'd play video games there……"  
  
"You're very upset, Mother. You're thinking of how Aunt Serena the others were unsure about having us, and you wish they'd have killed Crysta and the other Children."  
  
"That's what I've been thinking since Darien died." Lita sighed.  
  
Laura stopped walking; her mother turned to look at her. Closing her eyes and concentrating, Laura stood in silence for what seemed only a moment. Just as she opened her eyes again, she gave her mother a reassuring nod.  
  
And then, faster than she could blink, Lita saw her daughter vanish. Realization set in and panic welled up inside of her. "Laura?" Her called echoed in the empty streets. "LAURA?"  
  
But before hysteria took over, Lita was gone as well.  
  
   
  
* * * * *  
  
It was familiar. Red, vast, and oh, so familiar. Was Laura here, wherever 'here' was?  
  
"Lita, it's been so many years." A voice protruded from the nothingness. "I've missed you all."  
  
Lita looked and found Sailor Pluto standing behind her. Immediately, the two embraced, but Lita's mind wasn't on their reunion.  
  
"Where's Laura? My daughter; where is she?"  
  
"She's safe." Sailor Pluto put a hand on Lita's shoulder. Lita breathed a sigh of relief, then finally realized where she was.  
  
"The Gate of Time." Her voice was dull and hollow.  
  
"Laura called to me. She used her power to let me know you were the only two that survived." A look of sadness overcame her smile.  
  
"And you did nothing to help us!" Lita snapped.  
  
"What could I have done?" Queried Pluto.  
  
"You can see the future!" Lita nearly screamed, on the verge of tears. "And don't give me that bullshit about something blocking your vision, because the Gate of Time lets you see it all. You could have helped us somehow! Serena, Amy, Raye, and Mina could have lived!"  
  
Lita broke down, convulsive sobs racking her body. Sailor Pluto, too, had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I had to make sure Neo-Queen Serenity and Donovan would be alright with one another…"  
  
"Damn you, Setsuna." Lita said quietly. "You never cared about your son."  
  
"What difference would it have made if I had?!" Sailor Pluto inquired angrily.  
  
"It might have made all the difference in the world."  
  
For a moment, neither spoke. Then, Pluto swallowed, preparing herself.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, Lita…" The brunette looked up at her. "I know all of you were happy when you discovered that none of our old enemies were behind your pregnancies…but something even more evil was."  
  
"Raye figured that out a long time ago, Setsuna."  
  
"There's something you don't know, Lita."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Serena and the others…can't be brought back…" Sailor Pluto winced.  
  
In that instant, Lita felt as though the world were crashing down on her. Her body went numb; she could feel a scream welling up in her throat. "Believe me, Lita, I'd gladly sacrifice myself again by turning back time, but my power wouldn't be enough to save them."  
  
Lita's voice was far away when she asked,  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
"Crystal Tokyo needs a queen."  
  
"No." Lita shook her head, breathing hard. "I-I could never take Serenity's place."  
  
"You have to." Pluto closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Balance must be restored. Without a queen, Crystal Tokyo will soon be no more and life as everyone knows it will be forever changed."  
  
Lita knew she was right. And Serena wouldn't want anything to affect her future kingdom.  
  
"I'll……I'll do it." Lita agreed, hanging her head.  
  
"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn will be your protectors. For you, Laura, and Crystal Tokyo."  
  
The Time Key glowed momentarily; a door appeared out of the air. Lita wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"What about Donovan?" She asked. Sailor Pluto turned her face away.  
  
"He's yours, now."  
  
Lita narrowed her eyes and brushed past her friend. She went through the door without a second though; without looking back.  
  
And Setsuna knew what a coward she was.  
  
   
  
* * * * *  
  
The castle, the one she'd seen years ago when Reenie needed the Silver Crystal to save her mother, loomed above her. Granted, it was more beautiful and brighter. It sparkled white, the sun creating prism colors over the kingdom.  
  
Lita drew in a deep breath and proceeded along the marble walkway.  
  
Talking could be heard inside. Lita opened the door to the Throne Room, peaking in.  
  
Laura and a white-haired boy, whom Lita guessed to be Donovan, sat on the steps just below the King and Queen's thrones. Lita could now make out their conversation.  
  
"You must have been so lonely." Laura assumed.  
  
"Yes." Donovan answered quietly. "But I sensed that I had someone to call my friend, somewhere."  
  
"You seemed happy…" Laura murmured. "Crysta, our Leader, showed me what things were like for you. Neo-Queen Serenity raised you, didn't she?"  
  
Donovan nodded. "And I know my real mother didn't want me. She hated me." The boy paused. "What is it like to be……"  
  
"Loved?" Laura finished. "It took me a long time to realize what emotions were. And I concluded that love is the best of them all. To be loved means being taken care of and not feared. To get hugs and kisses."  
  
"I see." Donovan looked down. "The queen hardly ever showed me love. I guess no one loves me."  
  
"I do." Lita said as she entered the Throne Room. Both children gasped.  
  
Lita wore a long, thin, white dress; shoulderless and sleeveless. Wings spread regally from her back. And the queen's crown, with all its power and beauty, gleamed on her head.  
  
"Mother…you are the new Queen of Crystal Tokyo." Laura breathed, astonished. Lita nodded, opening her arms. Laura ran to her and wrapped her small arms around her mother.  
  
The two then looked to Donovan. He stood, almost as white as his hair, shaking.  
  
"You…love me?" He asked.  
  
"I know we've never met before this day, Donovan, but I'd like to be your new mother. You deserved better than what Setsuna never gave you."  
  
"My kind murdered your best friends." Donovan blinked in what appeared to be shock. "Neo-Queen Serenity died because they made your friend, Serena, sacrifice herself. How could you love me?"  
  
"Because my mother forgives." Laura explained. "She is aware we have done nothing wrong, and loves us because we are different."  
  
Donovan stayed were he was, unconvinced that what his partner told him was true. But the warm smile the new queen gave him changed his mind. The boy went over to Lita and took her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Mother."  
  
Lita, Laura, and Donovan went to the window that overlooked the kingdom. Finally, they could put the past behind them. 


End file.
